


Los peligros de las nuevas tecnologías

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuzou aprendió una valiosa lección: no debía contarle nada, absolutamente nada a Alex. Especialmente si tenía algo que ver con Tatsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los peligros de las nuevas tecnologías

¡Lo que se habría ahorrado Shuuzou si no le hubiese contado nada a Alex…!

Era un bocazas, eso era lo que era. ¡Que conste que no se lo contó con mala intención, ni nada! Si acaso, la culpa, en realidad, la tenía toda Alex por ser tan… _así_.

Todo había comenzado, más o menos, cuando Tatsuya se volvió a Japón. Ni él ni Shuuzou iban a consentir que su amistad —o lo que tuviesen— muriese así por las buenas, así que acordaron charlar de vez en cuando por Eskaip. De este modo, Shuuzou se sentía un poco menos solo en aquel país inmenso, llenos de Billies y Mikes con los que ni siquiera podía entenderse. Y no solo era por el idioma, qué va.

Además, le interesaba saber cómo se las apañaba Tatsuya en Japón. No era como él, más japonés que otra cosa, sino que su mente estaba tan americanizada, o casi, como la de cualquier niño que hubiese nacido escuchando el himno nacional.

La mayoría de las veces charlaban sobre estupideces. Shuuzou le hablaba de cómo casi se durmió en la función escolar —¿Romeo y Julieta? ¿En serio?— y Tatsuya narraba con una sonrisa su llegada a Akita.

—¡¿Akita?! —le preguntó Shuuzou boquiabierto— Guau.

— _Ya ves. Al menos es mejor de lo que pensaba._

Aun con la cámara del portátil barato de Tatsuya, con la imagen pixelada y congelándose cada pocos segundos, podía ver lo cansados que estaban los labios de Tatsuya de tanto sonreír sin sentirlo.

Era complicado mantenerse en contacto con alguien que vivía a miles y miles de kilómetros. Ni siquiera sus horarios eran compatibles, así que Shuuzou hacía de tripas corazón y se acostaba tardísimo para poder hablar durante unos minutejos con Tatsuya. Encima tenía que asegurarse de no levantar mucho la voz para no despertar a su familia.

Pese a todo, merecía la pena. Aunque no pudiese tocarlo con sus manos ni borrarle esa sonrisa falsa con un beso, le consolaba saber que _estaba ahí_. Seguía vivo, en el mismo mundo que él, y algún día se volverían a ver.

Esos minutos de conversaciones con los cascos puestos y problemas con el wi-fi eran un tesoro. Muy a su manera, pero lo eran.

Hasta que en una de estas Alex se enteró. Vale, fue porque _Shuuzou_ se lo contó. Lo que él no se imaginaba era que la muy descarada querría colarse en su cara para hablar un ratito de nada con Tatsuya.

—¿Por qué no te descargas el Eskaip y punto? —Shuuzou le preguntó de mala gana. Ella pasó un brazo por su hombro, entre risas con olor a cerveza barata.

—¡Vamos, Shuuzou! ¡No me seas así! Además, ¿no ves que una vieja como yo no entiende de tecnología?

Solo se llamaba vieja cuando le convenía. Además, la muy lista había mencionado _en más de una ocasión_ que se veía todo el anime por Internet, así que no era ni la mitad de incompetente de lo que le quería hacer creer.

—¿Pero tú eres consciente de los horarios? —echado en el suelo, junto a ella, se tomó un traguito de cerveza. Alex lo miró divertida, sin sentirse culpable por comprarle alcohol a un menor de edad.

— _Tranqui_ , que a mí no me importa madrugar para hablar con Tatsuya.

—Creo que ni me estás escuchando.

—Ya sé que queréis un momento a solas. Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también he tenido vuestra edad —Alex abrió la enésima lata.

Si no fuese porque estaba todo el día jugando al baloncesto, a estas alturas ya tendría una barriga cervecera que podría competir en volumen con la de la vecina embarazada de Shuuzou.

Y Shuuzou igual, la verdad. Desde que Tatsuya le metió en el mundo sórdido y decadente de la cerveza del supermercado pakistaní, la vida ya no era lo mismo. Era uno de los pocos placeres que podía permitirse entre la presión del instituto y el freír patatas en una hamburguesería de segunda.

—¡Pero, jolín, yo también echo de menos a Tatsuya! ¿Qué te crees, que no me iba a encariñar con un mocosillo al que vi crecer? Si lo veo más a él que a mis sobrinos.

Shuuzou la miró directamente a los ojos. Alex siempre estaba bromeando y ocultando sus frustraciones tras carcajadas ensordecedoras. Tal vez él debería concederle su único capricho. Esa mujer se lo merecía, eso y más. A fin de cuentas, se había portado de lujo con Shuuzou y era prácticamente una madre para Tatsuya.

—Vale, tú ganas.  Pero no armes jaleo en mi casa, ¿eh?

— _Don’t worry!_

Pues resultó que Shuuzou sí tendría motivos para preocuparse. Ya lo intuyó cuando Alex llegó a su casa, poco antes de la hora de cenar, con un escote de vértigo y unos pantalones cortos que no dejaban mucho lugar a la imaginación.

 _Al menos trajo su chaquetón. No cubría mucho, lo que se decía_ mucho, pero era eso mejor que nada.

—¿A qué viene esa cara, Shuuzou? ¡Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma!

Alex, nada más ver a los hermanos pequeños de Shuuzou contemplándola como si fuese un alienígena, les guiñó el ojo y se presentó con una cortesía inédita. Shuuzou suspiró. Ya estaba temiendo que les fuese a besuquear toda la cara.

—Shuuzou —la madre de Shuuzou, que apenas abría la boca para hablar, se le acercó con terror—, no me habías dicho que tu amiga era tan… tan…

Shuuzou hizo un gesto para silenciar a su madre porque si algo sabía Alex, aparte de cómo asustar a una familia de inmigrantes en menos de dos minutos, era el idioma japonés.

—Ah, usted debe de ser la madre de Nijimura-kun —dijo Alex en un japonés perfecto, evitando reírse con la forma en la que acababa de llamar a Shuuzou—. Espero no causar molestias esta noche.

—No, si no pasa nada…

—Además, en cuanto termine de hablar con Tatsuya, me voy a mi casa —le sonrió a Shuuzou, que se echó una mano a la cara—. No es que me vaya a quedar a dormir, ni nada.

Por suerte, la cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente destacable.

Salvo cuando la madre de Shuuzou comentó que no le gustaría que su hijo se echase novia tan pronto y Alex, sin cortarse un pelo, echó una carcajada que podría considerarse contaminación acústica.

—No se preocupe, señora, que con _novia_ , lo que se dice _novia_ , no lo veo.

—Ay, menos mal… Sé que es un chico formalito, pero ya sabe usted cómo es la edad del pavo.

Shuuzou le envió una mirada en la que se podía leer claramente “Alex, vas a morir” y “te voy a echar a patadas de mi casa”, pero la mente de Alex debió de descodificar _mal, pero muy mal_ el mensaje, porque nadie normal habría respondido levantando el pulgar.

Luego Alex y la madre de Shuuzou hablaron de política y, por una vez, parecía una adulta hecha y derecha, no una niña grande. Eso hasta que el hermano pequeño de Shuuzou sacó el tema de Naruto, su manga favorito, y Alex dejó que su fanatismo se hiciese con ella.

Nunca se habría pensado que llegaría el día en que Alexandra Garcia y su hermano discutirían detalladamente los problemas que acarreaba la trama argumental actual de Naruto.

—Hermanito, ¿qué es lo que tiene esa señora en el pecho? ¿Son dos bebés? ¿Las yanquis no se embarazan normal?

—¡Haruka! —gritó la madre de Shuuzou, alarmada.

—Los niños tienen cada cosa —Alex se estaba muriendo de la risa ella sola. Se lo tomaba con humor, de eso no cabía duda.

Sobrevivieron a la cena, unos más que otros, y Shuuzou y Alex se echaron a ver la tele en el sofá. Los hermanos de Shuuzou insistieron en quedarse con ellos, que total “ya eran mayores”, pero él los mandó a la cama.

—Qué responsable eres, Shuuzou —Alex hacía zapping sin ton ni son, echada de cualquier manera en el sofá de los Nijimura—. ¡Ay, si tuvieras siete años más…!

—¿Me estás diciendo que Tatsuya tuvo que soportar esto desde pequeño? Eso lo explica todo —murmuró Shuuzou medio en serio, medio en broma.

Alex no se lo tomó a mal, y eso era lo que contaba.

A las tantas de la madrugada, tras tragarse programas bodrio y la teletienda, Shuuzou llevó a Alex a su cuarto y encendió el ordenador.

—Qué desilusión, pero si es de estilo occidental…

—No sé qué te esperabas de una casa estadounidense —contestó Shuuzou con un humor un poco menos agrio. Estaba a punto de hablar con Tatsuya y ni Alex ni nadie podría arruinarle el momento.

O eso pensaba él.

—Está conectado —la mirada de Shuuzou se iluminó de golpe y Alex, apoyándose sobre él, le acarició la cabeza como si fuese un chucho.

—Ay, pero si en el fondo eres todo merengue… _So cute_!

Haciendo caso omiso a las provocaciones de Alex —porque de otro modo no se les podía llamar—, Shuuzou hizo los preparativos necesarios para mantener una videollamada con Tatsuya. Ya lo había hecho varias veces, y más que las haría, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir los nervios a flor de piel.

—Shuuzou, no me digas que te estás sonrojando.

—Cierra el pico, anda.

—Espera, espera, aún no le des. Quiero que sea una sorpresa —Alex soltó la misma risa que algún personaje de anime que Shuuzou desconocía. Qué mujer más estrafalaria.

En la pantalla del ordenador se veía la cara de Tatsuya, que parecía estar cansado. Debía de haber tenido un día ajetreado, quizás _pésimo_ , y Shuuzou lo habría dado todo por darle aunque fuese un abrazo.

— _Buenas tardes, Shuu. ¿O debería decir “buenas noches”, en tu caso?_

—No sé qué tienen de buenas —Shuuzou suspiró, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Alex, que estaba agachada.

Por lo poco que veía Shuuzou, Tatsuya llevaba puesta una especie de bata de casa de las que no se estilaban en Japón.

En Japón, ni en Estados Unidos ni en ninguna parte. ¿De dónde la habría sacado? Tatsuya, que tonto no era, se dio cuenta del desconcierto de Shuuzou y  se la quitó despacio, sin apartar la vista de la cámara.

En cuestión de segundos, Tatsuya estaba en calzoncillos. Y no eran unos normales, qué va, sino los calzoncillos arcoíris de Shuuzou. ¡El muy maldito se los había robado!

— _Huelen a ti_ —dijo Tatsuya con más cara que espalda.

—Si intentas seducirme robando y olisqueando mi ropa interior, ya te voy diciendo que… ¡¿Pero qué haces, tonto?! ¡No te despelotes, cacho puerco!

— _Tranquilo, tranquilo. Es broma._

—¿Que Tatsuya va robando calzoncillos? —Alex se levantó disparada y le dio tal empujón a Shuuzou que casi lo estampó contra la pared— ¡Tatsuya, qué bien te veo!

— _Ah, Alex. Yo también me alegro de verte._

«¿Pero a esta gente qué le pasa?», se preguntó a sí mismo Shuuzou, sentándose de nuevo en la silla del escritorio.

— _¿Cómo es que estás en casa de Shuu?_

—Ya ves, el bueno de Shuuzou me invitó —le pasó un brazo por el hombro y Shuuzou sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de defenestrarla—. No te preocupes, ¿eh? Que no te lo voy a quitar.

Había tanta suciedad y pecado en aquel guiño que Shuuzou, pese a no ser cristiano, se tuvo que santiguar.

—Sorry for interrupting your sexy times with Shuuzou, though!

— _Don’t worry. I’m not angry._

—Eh, eh, ¡nada de inglés! —protestó Shuuzou. Ni caso le hicieron—Y tú, Tatsuya, con el frío que hace en Akita deberías ponerte más ropa. Que luego coges un resfriado y pasa lo que pasa.

— _Creía que los tontos no pillaban resfriados_.

—Uuuy, que hay problemas en el paraíso. Pues nada, os dejo solos. ¡Ya hablaremos con más calma otra vez, Tatsuya!

—Espera —Shuuzou la interrumpió con un gesto dramático—, ¿cómo que “otra vez”?

— _Alex y yo solemos hablar por Eskaip. ¿No te lo dijo?_ —Tatsuya, poniéndose de nuevo la bata, pareció perplejo durante un instante antes de darse cuenta de la travesura de Alex.

Alex, por otra parte, sonrió como si le acabasen de pillar con las manos en la masa.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… creo que se me olvidó.

Shuuzou no sentía su sangre bulléndose de tal forma desde que pilló a Haizaki, hacía ya casi dos años, fumando en los vestuarios de Teikou.

—¡Te voy a…!

—Sshh, you’ll wake up your family!

En otro derroche de inteligencia, Alex se fue corriendo de casa antes de que la zapatilla de Shuuzou aterrizase sobre su cabecita rubia. Tatsuya no debía de estarse enterando de mucho, pero aun así dibujó una sonrisa sincera, de esas que enamoraban a Shuuzou una y otra vez.

 


End file.
